


Brighter Than The Sun [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: "Lightning strikes the heart", or, me/Star Trek OTP





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to cosmic_llin, purplefringe and anoel for betaing!
> 
> I REALLY liked _Star Trek Beyond_ , and the subsequent avalanche of feelings precipitated something of a full scale Star Trek feelings renaissance (A++ would recommend). So this is a vid about that, and about all* the things I love and have loved about Star Trek over the last decade or two. ♥
> 
> *well. Not _all_. They wouldn't all fit. Call it a representative sample?

**Brighter Than The Sun**  
**Music:** Colbie Caillat  
**Content notes:** A few bright flashes  
**Download:** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-T5yqfKURzzUXdSSG5CS0ppb2M) (3:54 minutes, 172MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p4vepefpkoz4aot/Star_Trek_-_Brighter_Than_The_Sun_-_shinyjenni.srt)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](https://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/240739.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/215702.html) | [Youtube](https://youtu.be/Sj9aJsQ94_U) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/156134530428/brighter-than-the-sun-music-by-colbie-caillat)

[Star Trek - Brighter Than The Sun - shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/200382513) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: happyeverafters)


End file.
